


Workday Visit

by mothteeth



Series: Ruining each other's lives [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, au where its actually my life, stan's a jerk, you work in a pharmacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:39:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothteeth/pseuds/mothteeth
Summary: Stan decides to drop by to surprise you at work





	Workday Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm apologizing in advance

It’s another godawful day at the pharmacy. You finally managed to get the line under control after 45 minutes of ringing and being berated. You manage to get a couple other things done before you notice someone else is in line, ready to check out. You don’t even pay attention to who it is as you go over to your register, punching in your numbers and calling “I can help whoever’s next!” in the most disgusting customer service voice in your repertoire. You look up from your computer and your eyes widen as you realize who’s in front of you “Good morning, toots. I got a couple things to check out,” Stan says, winking at you. You instantly feel yourself turn red from the roots of your hair to the soles of your feet. 

Your coworker looks up, shocked that you’re actually responding to some old man’s shitty attempts at flirting. They know you for your stone cold attitude towards flirty customers, especially old men. You take a deep breath to collect yourself before saying “Of course, sir, are you picking anything up today?” You try to keep your voice even and bright, without acting like this is the encounter that it is. “Oh, there’s plenty I want to pick up, but for now I just wanna get these.” Your jaw drops for a split second before you snap it shut as he carefully places his items on your counter. “Are you kidding me?” you hiss, hoping your coworkers miss you speaking. Stan just smirks. 

On your counter are a big box of strawberry flavored magnum condoms, a bottle of warming lube, a vibrating ring, and an eye mask/blindfold. You can see your hands shaking as you grab the items to scan them out, oh boy is Stan going to pay for this. You can’t tell if you’re shaking from rage, embarrassment, or arousal. Heat rushes through your body, turning you an even deeper shade of red and pooling between your hips. You scan things through quickly, not trusting yourself to speak. Your coworkers notice how much this is getting to you. They’ve seen you ring all kinds of things, medical or otherwise embarrassing, with no issue. “Hey, are you alright?” Someone asks. 

“Oh yeah! I’m fine! Just maybe feeling a little off!” you reply too quickly with a forced laugh. Mercifully, it only takes you a minute to scan everything through. 

Stan watches, his smirk never leaving his face, as you desperately try to get through your interaction. “Oh, and one more thing, sugar, I need a box of sudafed. Those ones there,” he points to the bottom shelf directly behind you. Fuck. You’re going to have to bend over to get it. Shit. He was going to suffer for doing this to you. “Are you sure you don’t want the generic? It’s a dollar less!” you suggest helpfully, trying to save yourself by getting something from a higher shelf. 

“No no, I need the brand. Thanks, though, doll.” Fuck him. You sigh, resigning yourself. You bend for the shortest amount of time possible, grab the box, and spring back up. “Hmm. Do you have a smaller package?” he asks, his hand coming up in a mock motion of thought to cover his smirk. 

“Oh yeah, let me get that for you!” you say, actually wishing to melt into the floor and disappear. Once again, you bend to get the smaller box, which you finally bring to the counter. The end is in sight. 

You bag his purchases, quickly running through your questions. “Is that everything?” 

“I think that’s everything, sugar. Thanks for all your help.” he winks again. You tell him his total, and he pays without further comment. Thank god. You hand him his receipt. He intentionally brushes your hand, and you can feel the electricity in the contact. You manage to get out “Have a nice day, sir!” before you lose the ability to speak. 

“Heh, you too toots,” he chuckles, leaving the store. Only 6 more hours of your shift. Plenty of time to plan your revenge and possibly recover from the nonsense he put you through. Your coworkers keep looking at you and asking if you’re okay, and you manage to brush them off, but you know the rumors are already flying. There will be hell to pay for this, you swear it. 

Another man walks up to your register, emboldened by your reaction to the last guy you served. “Good morning, honey, picking up for Jared Black,” he says, a grin on his face. 

“I’m not your honey, sir. What’s the date of birth,” you reply, in the same bright voice, but absolutely no nonsense on your face. He visibly deflates before saying “10/15/87.” You work to hide your smugness that you’re still stone cold, but the damage has been done. God only knows whats going to be said now. Oh well. There are other times to worry about that. For now, you have to plan your revenge.


End file.
